Happy Halloween
by crystalxangel
Summary: Halloween isn't just a time for spooks. But also love. Riku and Dark proves that! [DarkxRiku]
1. First Meeting

Happy Halloween 

In the time of Halloween, there are spooks, ghosts, pranksters, monsters but frequently, joy. When the season comes, adults prepare candy while kids prepare costumes. Trick or treat; a great tradition. A time when adults give of money in the form of a candy and when a kid is like given a very great amount of money in a form of candies. Kids at the age of ten or below still play this tradition. But for kids above of ten, have their different ways of celebrating this tradition.

For fourteen-year-old Risa, she loves Halloween. A time when she can delineate another immense party. A time when she can be once again praised for an awesome celebration. A time to flirt. Her parties, especially great parties, never fail to invite boys.

As for another fourteen-year-old, Riku also loves this season. A time when she and her best friends like Ritsuko, spend time together. A time when they have fun telling ghost stories. A time when her sister gets on her nerves.

Without her permission, Risa wouldn't get this party started. Risa needed Riku desperately. Without her, there would absolutely no party! Risa needed her as a party decor buyer. As a planner in ways like how things are arranged. But Risa plans the invites, music and food. Riku was a – slave. Fortunately for Risa, Riku always say yes. When the anger pressure reaches her point, she gives up and allows Risa. Now, by this time, Risa is petitioning Riku to buy the essential things for tomorrow's festivities.

As the auburn-haired fourteen year old walked out of the door, she suddenly got weird shivers up her spine. Although she was wearing a black cloak and black pants, adding black shoes (black absorbs heat to the body), she still felt cold. The season was cold. News were, since Christmas was fast approaching, so was Mother Nature's holiday cheers. She shoved of the shivers and ran to the store.

As she entered, there were only a few people. The cashier and three or four shoppers. She immediately rushed to an aisle that had stocks of packed candy. She quickly grabbed stocks and stocks of candy. She bought that for the kids that would go TorT-ing (Trick or Treating). After gathering the stocks of candy, she paced herself and transferred to an aisle that had party decors. Like before, she grabbed confetti, wall decorations and Happy Halloween cards.

After gathering the necessities for the party and TorT-ers, she went to another shop and bought a cup of noodles. She decided to eat before returning home. Knowing that her sister was once again hanging-out with Satoshi Hiwatari. They've been dating since Riku has known Satoshi. The time when Risa came home with that certain blue-headed boy. When she introduced him to Riku. And when they got into Riku's nerves.

Riku walked towards the park while carrying the heavy baggage of groceries. Searching for a place to rest, she sat on a bench, placed down her bags of shopping and started to eat her warm cup of noodles. When she started eating, she noticed that she wasn't alone. Someone was also beside her. A boy.

She examined him carefully. He was a tall man, had broad shoulders and was totally admirable. It seemed that he had purple hair. At first she couldn't see it clearly because the cap on his head had covered the shiny hair. He also wore black clothing. A black leather shirt that had silver-sparkling stones on the edge of his shirt, a black silhouette pants that was partly surrounded by a silver-colored belt and big black boots that also had silver rocks on the edges of the boot. He seemed like a punk. She couldn't tell. His eyes were closed.

She continued eating her noodles when the boy suddenly spoke. "Did someone die in your family, too?" She looked at him with glittering eyes that were a bit confused. "Excuse me?" She asked back.

"It seems that you're wearing all black. Did someone die in your family?" He asked with a clear but sad voice. She shook her head and said, "No. I only wore black because the weather's totally cold. Plus, it's my favorite color. And another thing to it, it kind'a adds to the Halloween spirit. How about you?"

"Well, as you can somehow guess, some whom I loved died and yeah, I love this color too," He said sadly. Riku frowned and apologized. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you… Is there anyway I can help you, sir?"

He suddenly smiled and faced her saying, "You don't need to apologize. And by the way, my name's Dark Mousy." She smiled back and said, "Hi Dark. My name's Riku Harada." After she greeted, she quickly took out another cup of noodles from her grocery bag and gave it to Dark. "Here Dark, eat this!" She then grabbed his hand and placed the noodles on his palm.

"Are you sure, Riku?" He asked with a sudden shock but politeness in his sweet voice. Riku nodded and told him, "Eat up! I bought that for my sister but I decided to give it to you. She won't mind because she hates noodles. Plus, she must've eaten with her boyfriend already." He thanked him and he started to eat.

A few seconds of silence came upon them. Then Riku asked him, "Dark, how old are you anyway?" He faced her and answered promptly. "I'm already sixteen. How about you?"

"I'm fourteen," She answered back. After she had finished her noodles, she shoved the cup and starred at him. He seemed nice. Even though he did look like a total punk. But when she had learned the reason of his clothing, she had felt his sorrow. Loosing someone you love is one of the greatest sadness in life. She knew that feeling. The feeling of loosing her parents was very painful. She had tried to do suicide when she lost them. But with the help of Risa, she was able to stand up once again.

"Dark, do you have plans for tomorrow evening?" She suddenly asked him. He looked at her and answered, "No. Why?" She smiled and answered, "Well, I was hoping that you could come over at our place and join the party that my sister was planning."

"Sure. What time?" He smiled. "It starts at six. But you must arrive before that time because I want you to catch the Halloween Harvest Explosions. The harvesters are the ones sponsoring and preparing the fireworks," She answered while smiling at him. Then, their eyes were now starring at the other. Riku blushed and so did Dark.

Riku quickly grabbed a piece of paper from her pocket and wrote something. She then handed it to Dark and said, "Here. This is my address. Remember: It starts at six! Well, see you! I need to prepare for tomorrow's festivities!" She waved goodbye and so did Dark.

She ran home with a happy smile on her face. When she opened the door, she placed the baggage near the stairs and ran up to her room. She dressed herself to a white shirt, blue shorts and white sandals. After dressing up, she ran back down and started to decorate the house. Since Risa was still busy at Satoshi's, she decided to start preparing without her.

She hanged up Halloween posters. She laughed as she read one of them; it said, 'Enter or else the zombie dog starts to pee on you!'

She started to carve pumpkins. After carving, she placed them around the house.

She prepared a bowl for a place where candy that was to be given off. She then placed it near the front door.

Hours after, she swept her sweat away. "I'm finally done!" She said with great pride. The door opened and there was Risa. "Sorry if I was late, 'Ku! I had to send off the invitations!" Riku smiled and said, "It's no problem! Hey, you start cooking! After that, place it in the refrigerator so that tomorrow, we could just microwave it!" Risa nodded. After that, she once again ran up to her room. She then realized that it was already six in the evening.

After a long hard day of preparing the house, she took a bath. After that, she lied on her bed. She then remembered the boy at the park. She still remembered his innocent face when he asked of her clothing. "Maybe he's still at the park." She quickly dressed herself up once again. She chose a dark-colored tank top and black jogging pants. After dressing, she slipped her feet onto a pair of black slippers.

She ran downstairs and told Risa that she was going to talk a stroll. When she stepped out of the door, she quickly ran to the park with great speed. She was just too excited to see him once more. She wanted to talk to him more. And maybe even, she wanted him.

When at last, she finally arrived, she saw no purple-haired boy. After sighing, she sat on a bench. "Maybe he isn't a night walker."

"Who isn't?" A voice asked from behind her. She then realized the voice. It was sweet and precise. She smiled and answered, "Why, you of course." She turned to face him and smiled. "Why are you here, Dark?"

He chuckled. "To tell you the whole truth, I was hoping that I could see you here once again. And I guess God really made my wish come true." Riku blushed and said, "Flattery with me is so corny. But when you flatter me, I feel it." Dark smiled and blushed.

He starred at her. Such a wonderful creature. Body of an angel. Eyes of the ocean. Voice of a dream. And beauty of what all men dream for. He felt he was so near her. He felt that they've known each other for what seems like a decade. Even though they just met, he felt so attached to her. And so did she. She felt that she was so governed by his eyes. His voice was her security. And even more.

"Riku, I don't know what I feel… I feel like that I've known you for years. I just have a craving for you. Like I need you. It's like that I…" Riku cut him off as she said, "I love you?" He slightly nodded. They blushed in unison. Riku's heart was hurt. It throbbed too much. And did Dark's. Without any more anticipation, Riku finally spoke. "Dark, I better go home now. Maybe my sister's looking for me anyway…"

Dark nodded and said, "So do I…" She faced him and asked with concern, "Are you going tomorrow night?" He smiled tenderly and answered, "I… I wouldn't miss it!" They waved goodbye and once again parted from one another.

As Riku arrived home, she ran back to her room without greeting Risa anymore. She was holding her right chest tightly as she kept on saying, "Stop throbbing! Stop throbbing!" She blushed hard. Dark admitted that he had feelings for her. And that was one thing that she would have never regret.


	2. Let's Shop

When Dark returned home, he quickly ran to his room. He touched his cheek and felt it hot as ever. "It's so hot. And… My heart throbs so much!" He touched his heart. It beated so fast.

A knock came upon his door. He opened it and saw his younger brother. "Oh, it's you, Daisuke. What can I do for my brother?" He smiled happily. Daisuke frowned. Daisuke was just like Dark but entirely different. He had a crimson red-colored hair. He wore a black leather jacket and black shorts. Adding up to his black shoes. Daisuke sensed something different about Dark.

"Dark," He started, "What's up, bro?" Dark was a bit startled by his question. "What do you mean?" Dark asked. Dark sat on his bed while Daisuke sat on a chair.

"Well, when you went out of this house earlier, you were pretty down. And when you came back, you were pretty cheerful. And when you once again ran out, it seemed that you were excited see someone or something. And now, when you came back again, you were running to your room pretty fast," Daisuke sadly concluded. Dark chuckled to hide his true feelings. "What are you talking about? Sometimes, in a person's life, they can seem pretty… weird."

"But not like you," Daisuke continued. "When Aunt Penelope died, you were so hard on yourself. And for like months, you didn't talk to anyone. Not even me. I know that she was your favorite aunt. When mom died, she was the one that helped you. But what I don't understand is, when Rika died, your best friend in the entire world, you now seemed… controlled."

"So," He said in a clearly mad yet controlled tone, "Does that mean anything? Does that mean that I forgot about Rika? Does it really mean anything?" Daisuke's brows rose up. "What do you mean, Dark?"

"Does everything really need a reason?" Dark asked a bit irritated. Daisuke stood up and answered him, "NO! But… You've been acting weird! I want to know why, Dark! I'm worried!" Dark sighed and said, "It's just this girl…"

"And?" Daisuke asked, a bit controlled now. "I just met her earlier. You know Dai, she is so beautiful. I couldn't take my eyes off her. When I came back home earlier, I couldn't help think. All I could say in my head was her name, 'Riku'. You know what hurts the most? She even looked like Rika. She acted like Rika… And I was hoping that she WAS Rika! But… I knew that they were different."

"Do you like her?" Daisuke asked him. Dark bowed his head to make his bangs cover his shameful face. He felt that shame took over him. He was trying to forget Rika and trying to understand this new girl, Riku.

"No… I don't like her… Not one bit… I… I LOVE her! I love her so much that I could even kill myself if anything happened to her!" Dark shouted. Daisuke's eyes popped out again. But after hearing he loved her, he was relieved a bit. "Then?"

"What do you mean then?" Dark asked. Was there more to say? What else was needed? "Hm…" Daisuke started, "Dark, you want it means when you fall in love on Halloween?" Dark shook his head.

"It means that your love for this someone lasts longer… Even to death. Destiny must've favored you so much that she chose this girl," Daisuke smiled. Dark had a confused look. "Okay, enough with it! I need to get to sleep! Dad says that I had too much tears earlier at Rika's grave!" Daisuke chuckled. Dark paused for a while then chuckled. "Well, see you, Dai!" Dark waved goodbye.

When Daisuke exited his room, he placed his hands at the back of his head. After that, he laid down his bed. "I wonder…" Then he fell asleep.

The next day, the awaited day, has finally come! It was finally Halloween. At the Harada residence, Riku was still sleeping. But dreaming of her new acquainted friend. Risa on the other hand, was talking to her boyfriend over the phone.

"Ne, Satoshi-kun! Are you sure you're coming?" Risa pouted on the other line. While on the other line of Risa's, a sigh came upon the blue-headed boy. "Risa, I wouldn't miss it! Plus… I'm going to taste your cooking, anyway!" Satoshi tried to grin. He knew that Risa wasn't the greatest cook! Her cooking's tasted like crap! But, the lovable Satoshi never fails to lighten her up!

"Yeah! I only made one for you! Riku said that you'd love it!" Risa replied happily. Satoshi's grin turned to a great anger of a frown. "YOUR SISTER SAID WHAT!?"

"Hey, Satoshi!" On another line, was Riku herself. Satoshi shouted some… unwanted words at her. "Take it easy, pal!" Riku calmed him down. "Don't you want to taste my sisters cooking? Plus, I have to get this for revenge on you! You guys woke me up with all your yapping!" Riku shouted back at the phone. Riku decided that talking to Satoshi was now boring her. So, she hanged up.

She took a shower and dressed up. "I wonder if Dark minds if I wear something white for now." So, she did. She wore a white fitting t-shirt, black shorts that showed her thighs and black-colored stripes that fitted her white shoes.

And after eating her breakfast, she quickly ran to the park. And there, she saw him. "Dark!" She called out. He turned to face her. He was excited to see her again. She blushed as she saw those innocent eyes and sweet lips. "Hey, Riku!" She walked close to him. "What's up?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just that… I couldn't take my mind off of you all night…" He grinned and blushed. Riku was once again lost. She blushed. She was caught onto his grin and eyes. "Uh… Me… Me t-too!" Riku giggled and Dark chuckled. "Let's take a seat," Dark swayed his hands and directed her to their usual bench.

"Dark… Since… The party's still later, would you come with me later? I need to buy my costume," Riku blushed while saying this. She was too nervous to talk to him. He was just so charming! No girl, even Riku, could ever resist him.

Dark nodded and said, "Yeah, sure!" Riku smiled and said, "Thanks!" And suddenly, she hugged him. They both froze at the same time. Riku quickly released the hug and shouted while holding her knees, "S-Sorry!" Dark was too stunned to speak. "I-I have to go! I'll see you her at three p.m.!" Riku waved goodbye and had no anticipation to run as fast as possible. When she finally was out of sight, he was now able to nod a bit.

When Riku arrived home, her heart was beating fast again. She held up right chest where her heart was. "Riku?" Risa called out. Riku had no time to hide. "Riku… Riku! What's wrong?" Risa shouted worriedly when she saw her sister breathing so hard and holding her right chest. "N-Nothing, Risa!" She tried to smile. And luckily, she was able to.

"Riku? Is something wrong?" Risa asked worriedly. When Riku was now able to gain her strength again, she shook her head and answered a no. "Riku!" Risa demanded an answer from her sister. "Do you really need to know?" She asked worriedly. Riku pouted and gave her a look which told her 'Yes! Or else!'

"Okay! Okay! I… Met this boy, "She stated as they both sat on a couch, "And I just met him for like yesterday. But I felt that… I've known him for like, ever! When I just first saw him, I already felt warm, secured and… I just… Like him so much!" Risa smiled softly. "Do you just LIKE him?" Risa asked, emphasizing on the word like.

"No. I love him. I even, somehow, think that he's going to be my husband or something! Haha!" She smiled softly. She'd never thought that she would say something like that. But it just happened. "You ARE in love!" Risa screeched with her voice loudly. Riku blushed. "Hehe."

"Ne, Risa. I invited him for the party… Is that okay with you?" Riku asked her sister. Risa smiled and yelled, "Duh! Not going to let myself ruin my sister's first date!" They both chuckled. Riku replied, "Hey! It's not a date… Just a… Friendly invitation." Risa smirked and asked, "Friendly? I think you meant Feisty!"

After lunch, Riku and Dark met at the park once again. "H-Hey, Dark!" Riku smiled and blushed. "Let's go, mademoiselle…" Dark smiled. He placed out his arm for her to accept it. Gladly, she did.

They walked through shops that had great Halloween costumes. Riku picked a witch costume and went in the dressing room. When she came up, posing, Dark shook his head. "No."

She chose another costume. This time, it was a futuristic dress. She dressed up once again. And when she came out of the dressing room, Dark's eyes popped out and placed thumbs down. "N-o-uh-oh!"

She frowned. "Fine, then! Let's choose yours first!" She grabbed his hand and made him choose a costume. He chose a costume that was like a cowboy suite. When he finished dressing up, he went out of the dressing room so that Riku could approve to it or not. When she saw the costume, she was in awe. Dark smirked and whispered in his mind, 'I chose a better costume before her, huh?'

Then, without warning, Riku's hand faced him. Then thumbs down. She shouted, "NO!" Dark frowned and grabbed another costume. Now, it was a superman type of costume. When he finished dressing up, he went of the room and without any hesitation, Riku quickly laughed loudly. "Pfft… Haha!!! N-Nooo! Hahaha!" Dark stomped inside and removed the clothing. After he was done removing the clothes, Riku looked at her watch and saw that it was already five.

"Dark! There's no more time! We have to grab one and leave!" Riku frowned worriedly. Dark agreed and nodded. So, since there was no more time to choose, they just grabbed a clothing ang paid.

When they were outside, they went their separate ways and waved goodbye. Riku ran home hurryingly.

When she got home, Riku was a bit startled at what she had brought. "A… Ehe… P-Princess… Suit!" She stuttered. Without any more choice, she had to wear it. When she tried it on, it made her look elegant. On top, it was a strapless, white and silky. And when she looked down, the gown was long. It puffed out as if it were a wedding dress. Luckily, she had matching sandals for it.

When Dark arrived home, he was okay with his clothes. It was a tuxedo and black matching pants. Too match it all off, he wore his leather shoes.


	3. Fireworks, Sunset and A Kiss

When Risa tried to look at her sister, she said, "Something's missing! Something… Like… Aha!" Risa ran back to her room and grabbed a mask. "Here! Wear this!" When Riku wore it, it made her look as if she was going to a masquerade ball. "Better!" Risa cheered happily. It looked perfect! It was white and had glitters on it. It matched her outfit so well.

Back at Dark's, Daisuke was too examining his brother. "Something huge is missing! I wonder…" Daisuke opened his Dark's drawers. He opened the ones that had his underwear, shirts and miscellaneous things. "Here it is!" Daisuke exclaimed happily. Daisuke passed it to Dark and Dark wore it. "Perfect, bro!" It was also mask, just like Riku's but it was colored black. And it had no glitters.

Dark and Daisuke exited their house and were now headed to the Harada residence. "Hey Dark, are you sure they won't mind me going there too?" Daisuke asked nervously. Dark chuckled and said, "Of course not! Riku would be glad to meet you! Mousy's are good in making new friends!" Daisuke chuckled at his brother's remark. "True!"

On their way to the hill where Harada residence was, they also saw kids starting to go around house to house to play their traditional game, Trick or Treat. Both of the boys smiled as they saw one kid exiting the house and was being kissed by his mother. It was such a sight to see kids being like this. Dark had a certain passion for people. He had loved their ways and ideas. Just like now, he was a seeing child having fun.

Riku was still waiting for Dark to arrive. It was now a quarter to six and he wasn't here yet! To help her anticipation, she decided to walk up to the balcony and watch around. From there, she saw children walking up to the doors and saying, "Trick or Treat!" She smiled. Then, from the corner of her eye, she saw a little boy and a little girl holding hands and sharing their candies. Then, she remembered Dark. "I wonder… If he likes me as much as I like him…"

"Oh, more than you can imagine," An answer came from behind her. She turned her head and smiled. "Hey, there!" Riku smiled softly at his form. "Hello, Prince Charming!" She giggled. He bowed and replied, "Hello yourself, Princess!" He came to her side and followed her position. They both leaned on the railings and smiled as the sun began to set.

"So," Riku faced him and smiled, "How'd you get in?" Dark paused for a while and chuckled. "How come you never told me that you know Satoshi Hikari?" His smile had a certain worry to it. "Satoshi? Haven't I told you that he was my sister's boyfriend?" Riku asked.

"Now you tell me!" Dark pouted but still smiled. "Why, Dark?" Riku asked worriedly. He faced her and said, "Well, I brought my brother. And there, we saw Satoshi. Satoshi is our, family friend, so to speak. But, he and my brother had used to… Well, fight. You see, when they were six, I was eight, and they fought about a certain red truck. Daisuke had hit Satoshi on the head and Satoshi had hit him on the stomach. So, there. More drama!"

Riku giggled and said, "They did? Aw… Thanks!" Dark was a bit confused. "Why are you thanking me?" Riku smirked and answered, "Well, you see, I've been trying to get back at Satoshi after he had embarrassed me in front of the whole school."

"How'd he embarrass you?" He asked curiously. She sighed and whispered to him, "Well, you see, I was carrying a bunch of papers to the principal's office. When I reached the stairs, I fell and slipped. When I was down, I felt a light breeze behind me. And there, I noticed that my skirt had revealed me panty. Unfortunately, for me, Satoshi had a camera and pictured me!"

Dark laughed. Riku was pink. "Hey! That's not so funny!" Then suddenly, after stomping with rage on her, she slipped. Lucky for her, Dark had saved her.

They both blushed. Everyone started to count down to start the fireworks.

"TEN!"

"Riku, I…" Dark stated.

"NINE!"

"Yeah, Dark?" Riku blushed.

"EIGHT!"

"I…" He whispered.

"SEVEN!"

"Dark, what is it?" She asked worriedly.

"SIX!"

"Riku…" He whispered again.

"FIVE!"

"What, Dark? Are you okay?" She asked once again.

"FOUR!"

"Riku, I love you!" He shouted.

"THREE!"

"Dark…" She whispered, blushing.

"TWO!"

"I love you, too!" She smiled.

"ONE!"

BOOM! The fireworks had started to light up. Light was around them. The sun had set. And there, the fireworks had scattered. Everyone started to scream with joy. The kids stopped and looked with awe at the pretty lights. Everyone at the party had shouted with joy. While Riku and Dark had kissed passionately. After their kiss, they smiled at each other.

"Happy Halloween, Dark…" She smiled smoothly. He smiled back saying, "Happy Halloween, Riku…"

The end 

Happy Halloween, everyone! If you liked this story, review me and tell me if you want a sequel to it:D Bye and have a Happy Halloween!


End file.
